Where Fireflies Meet
by rainbownyx
Summary: Fireflies always brings happiness. Meetings brought by fate. (EnmaxOC) Update whenever.


First fanfiction uploaded in FFN, inspired from a manga named 蛍火の雨がふる. Pairings are Enma x OC.

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn is owned by Akira Amano. I'm just a dweeb that writes for fun. Fail grammar and weak dialogue use. Canons may end up being out of character. Italics are used for thoughts.

A/N : Was revised on 03/04/11. **Revised once more on 25/7/2013, hopefully I would get into it and finish this series.**

* * *

It had been a long week of school since she moved back to Japan. She was settling down in Namimori with ease, despite the short time she was here. Maybe it was because she was born here in Japan. She had gotten along with Tsuna's guardians fine, in exception for a certain Gokudera Hayato, who despite her attempts to get along with him, okay she did not really put an effort to it, did not appreciate it. They had been fighting since day one, it started for her accidentally calling Tsuna, 'Tuna'. It kind of suited him, so it will then be his name, for her and she was not going to let anyone change that.

The moon was at its fullest tonight. She decided to take a stroll, a breather for everything she had gone through since she had been here, round the town with her white Italian sheepdog, Luna the puppy. She walked slowly, enjoying the night view. Escaping the bust streets, a small forest came to view.

Luna shot off, running ahead into the forest suddenly.

"Luna, don't go in there! You might get lost! Come back! Do you hear me?" Tsuki shouted as she ran after Luna. When she finally caught up with Luna, she found it sitting down by the river obediently. So, she crouched down and carried it up. When she stood up, fireflies surrounded Luna and her.

What a pretty sight it was. And stood a moment of silence between them and nature.

Just when Tsuki finally relaxed, Luna started barking in a certain direction, making her tensed up in the process.

"Woof! Woof!"

"Quiet down, Luna! There's no one the-" As she looked at the peculiar direction it was barking at, she saw a guy. He looked around Tsuna's age, she thought, deciding to walk away. She did not look away though. Something about his crimson red eyes attracted her. He stared at her with dull expression, his red eyes accompanied by the light emitted by those fireflies, made her feel like time has stopped.

Feeling her cheeks warm up, she looked away. And when she looked back, he was gone. Just like a dream, no warning whatsoever, like it was all just in her head. The next day, she found herself not able to concentrate in class, lost in her thoughts.

All she could think about is the owner of the pair of crimson red eyes.

_'I want to see him again...I want to go there again,' _were her thoughts that surrounded her mind the whole day. The following night, she found herself going to the forest alone, hoping to meet him again. Only this time, she went alone. No matter what she did, Luna did not feel like taking a walk tonight.

Everything was pitched black.

'_Where did the fireflies went? Where did he went-ahh' _

She was too busy thinking to watch where she was going. She missed a step and fell down flat on her face. Putting her hands against the hard ground, she pushed herself up. She frowned, asking what she was thinking coming here.

"What was I thinking..?" She said, thinking aloud, brushing the dirt off her clothes and tried to stand up, only to fall to her knees. She had sprained her ankle. She grimaced in disgust, then looked forward and saw a figure similar to what she saw last night. The owner of that pair of emotionless red eyes took hold of her arm, pulling her up in the process.

"..You're that girl from last are you? What are you doing here?" he asked.

Lost in her thoughts, preoccupied with the thought of her tripping and he saw that embarrassing moment, she replied glumly, "Tsuki..."

_Eh? What did I just say?_

They walked out of the silent forest, accompanied by the moonlight and the fireflies. They talked a bit but as they reached the end of the forest, it ceased.

_What is running through his mind now?_

Celinette wondered, looking at his emotionless face. She had hoped this moment would last forever. But like all dreams, it must end. Reaching the gates of Tsuna's house, they bid farewell and she closed the gate. She noticed the way he stared at Tsuna's room. Almost like he knew of Tsuna, she thought and watched him walked away.

His last words were for her not to walk in the forest alone. And he was gone. It hit then that she had forgotten to ask for his name once again.

_What is his name?_

**_Fireflies. They always bring happiness with them. And so, I will see him again._**


End file.
